


Thousand Lies

by Prumery



Category: APH Hetalia, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prumery/pseuds/Prumery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Given that Alfred had nothing really to live for, alcohol was a very good way to drown away the emptiness. It had been a long time touching the stuff, and it really wasn't the healthiest, or smartest, way to deal with pain.<br/>Nervous about an interview and depressed beyond his ability to comprehend, Alfred decides to talk out his sorrows to a nice man with nice red eyes and very attractive features.<br/>Bad thing is, the man may be in Alfred's life past a really amazing one night stand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thousand Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me i'm a good writer adsffhkdl;sa

It had been years since a touch of alcohol had made it into his system. Being in this relationship, and under this stress made him consume at least thirty percent more of what he usually took. His partner was riding on his ass about money, and about their relationship crumbling.

Alfred didn’t even fucking care anymore.

He had finally gotten a break from his blue collar job when he accidentally let his art portfolio drop in front of the main men signing his paycheck. He had been coming from break, and fuck, he was just an idiot.

Falling flat on your face in front of a supervisor isn’t the best way to start something.

But the older man with kind brown eyes, picked him up, and saw the backdrops to setting in his comic book. Impressed, he asked for Alfred to come into his office the week after and talk to the boss.

And now here he was. A day before the interview with red eyes from crying and feeling like he was going to puke. His hands were shaking, he had vomited twice yesterday, and fuck everything was going to shit before an important day that could fucking give him everything.

Everything but happiness.

He sat at the farthest side of the bar, hiding behind a fichus, and drinking scotch like it was water. His cheek was warm pressed against the cool wood, and tears were pooling on the table. Occasionally, he’d lift his face, wipe it with a handkerchief, and then pound his cup. Go back to moping again.

“You alright?”

There was a gentle voice, and his blue eyes looked up at the man looking at him. Striking red eyes looked at him, boring into his mind, and body, and Alfred wished that he could have that look for his own. He was a little over weight, and had soft features, and to top it off, was covered in freckles.

He was basically a sweet little boy.

“Not… not really,” he whispered, running his finger over the water the glass sweat. Sitting up, he popped in his back and wiped his face again.

“You seem like the world has finally fucked you over enough that you’ve given up,”

He laughed in response. There was a slight accent to his words, which Alfred pinpointed as German. He had once had a neighbor with that accent. Nice old man, honestly. He always seemed so sad though.

Maybe it was because of his kids. He had mentioned that he had done something bad to his children, and they just never returned home one day. Alfred had hugged him tight, and told him to talk to them.

A week afterward, the man had his bags packed and he was radiating as his sons finally talked to him. Alfred had waved, seeing the man smile his crinkling smile, and that night, Alfred cried himself to sleep as he realized that he wasn’t happy.

That had been a while ago.

“Ah… yeah, it has…” He whispered, refilling his cup. The bartender had given up going back and forth to fill it, and instead left the bottle. Almost to the bottom too…

“You should… Probably hold off on that,” the man laughed, and pulled away the cup from him. Alfred smiled gently, a little thankful that he did so.

“I’ve honestly always liked soda better…” he whispered, and the man grinned, pulling out a small butterscotch candy, and putting it in his hand. It was a soft candy, and Alfred actually lightened up a little at that.

He ate it quietly, turning to him.

“I’m Alfred—“ He whispered, not raising his voice because of his anxiety, and also because he felt like he didn’t need to. The man smiled at him. A sort of crooked smile, showing him sharp teeth. The crinkles in the corners of his eyes showed a lot more age than what Alfred expected, and there was a brief question as to why the smile looked familiar.

“Gilbert. Nice to meet you,” The bartender set down a plate, and Gilbert pulled out his hands from his pockets. From the little that Alfred knew about fashion, he noticed that those pants at least cost a good 200 dollars.

The man looked incredibly elegant without needing to. The black suit was so nicely pressed and dark, it made his skin almost radiate in a godly way. The low lights in the room washed over him, and an aura of peace came over him.

Alfred leaned against the shadow of the fichus, staring at him and sighing. Steam rose off of the food, as it was recently cooked. A steak, some potatoes, along with a mix of veggies and a bit of seasoning.

“The food here is good?”

A shake of his head, and he cut up a piece, tapping his finger against the table. The bartender turned, and made a raise of his head, as if asking what he wished.

“Can you give me another plate for this young man here?”

Alfred snorted, turning away from the albino and running his fingers through his blond hair. Gilbert turned to him, his silver brow raising a little.

“Hm?”

“You cannot be much older than me,”

That made a sweet laugh come out of his chest. It was nice and deep, and smooth, and rich with something that Alfred missed in his life. He felt his chest ache a little, and he could see some women turning around to look at the man, then go back to gossip about the attractive man there.

“Ah, yes. I have a young face, as I’ve been told,”

“Not really. The crinkles in your eyes when you smile are a little bit of a tell. And also, you speak kinda funny, and your fashion sense is not something I’d pick up on,” He spoke gently, grabbing a cup of water beside his scotch and drinking it, “not that there’s anything wrong with it, it’s just that it seems like you know your garments.”

The man was more than surprised, as his eyebrows went up behind the bangs of hair. He put a cut of beef into his mouth. There was a silence as he swallowed, and then he smiled.

“So, and from that, you assume my age is—?”

“At least 35,” Alfred smiled as Gilbert looked incredibly surprised. The blond man smiled wide at him, and then looked down.

“I’ve always been good at guessing ages.”

“So I see,” He laughed again, and Alfred had to chuckle along with him. Something about Gilbert made his stomach twist and knot a little. Another silence hung over them, when the bartender came to him with a plate. Alfred stared at it, feeling the warmth flood his face and he smiled.

“You don’t have to do this, sir,”

The man glared at him, chewing and then pointing at him with his fork.

“Do not call me sir,”

“I should respect my elders,”

“I am not old,”

“You’re the same age as my aunt,”

The man actually looked offended. He put his hand to his chest, pulling out a napkin from his pocket and wiping his thin lips. Alfred smiled gently, turning to the food.

“I’m 22. I’m literally a baby compared to you,” He cut the food into pieces, then ate quietly. Gilbert crossed his arms, staring at him.

“Well, yes. But don’t call me sir. It makes me… feel weird,” He said gently, and went back to eating. At times, his hand would bump against Alfred’s, seeing as he was left handed. Alfred had to deny the fact that there was a little buzzing feeling every time that happened.

“Never been called that?”

There was a still quietness from him. He didn’t say anything, and Alfred didn’t want to push it. But he coughed, and drank his wine, setting it back down on the coaster precisely. Like eating was an art.

“No. Just people call me it all the time,”

Well that was a surprise. 35 was a time to be learning to settle down, and learning how to become someone of power. Gilbert did look like a lot, but Alfred hadn’t been expecting it.

Then again he was plastered, so.

“That sounds nice. No one respects me, so that sounds like a nice change of pace.” There was a pause, as he felt like giving too much to Gilbert. He’d never see him again, and he was being a very nice person. He’d always stay in his mind, and maybe, just maybe, a small word from Alfred could change Gilbert in some way.

Mostly because there was a sadness in Gilbert’s eyes. He hadn’t really paid it mind until Alfred called him sir. Like there was a pause from him. As if he had to reprocess something.

“Boyfriend thinks I’m a lazy piece of shit. Boss thinks I’m a lazy piece of shit. Employees think I’m a jackass,” He whispered, pushing around his food, and mixing it with the potatoes and the other things on there. He then popped it into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

“Well, are you?”

The man stared at him, and Alfred’s eyes locked with red. He sighed and shook his head.

“I’m going to be honest with you, I don’t believe I am. I think it’s just my face, and my weight,” He looked at his food, suddenly feeling a little ill as he was almost done with it, and Gilbert was barely on his first quarter.

The man didn’t seem to notice until now.

“How would you know?”

“The name calling. From my boyfriend. And my boss… And my family,” Alfred bit his lip, and set down his fork.,” You know, I wanted to be a comic book artist.”

He laughed, and his lip quivered. He coughed into his hand and turned to Gilbert, giving him a funny, but all the same sad, look.

“Dad told me I was a useless moron if I thought that would pay the bills. Mom was let down because I was so good at math, I should be a chemist, or a professor. They all forced me to go to some trade school, and here I am, barely three years after high school, and after finishing college, and all I want to do is sleep, or throw myself off the nearest bridge.”

He laughed, as if it was funny. Gilbert nudged his leg against Alfred’s making him look at him.

“There must be something good.” He said as gently as he could, as if Alfred was a scared cat. Alfred appreciated that.

“Well… There is a job interview I have tomorrow. It seems like a well paying job, and it guess it’ll solve a lot of problems,”

The man stared at him. He was mysterious to him, he barely even knew his last name. But there was something comforting about him.

“Will that solve anything?”

“Monetarily, yes,” He twiddled his fingers, and ran his fingers through his hair again. A nervous tick he had picked up from his younger brother, “but that’s money. What about my boyfriend? About my depressive state?”

He stared at the plate in between his arms, and then smiled.

“I… I guess I’ll just have to wait and see. I’ve been hopeful for years, I can wait a little more to see how it turns out, right?” He turned to Gilbert, smiling wide at him. The man stared at the blond, his cheeks tingeing a shade of red and he smiled back.

“You’re right.”

He shook his head, eating and they talked for a little longer. This time, Gilbert drank cup after cup of wine, and soon enough they were full and a bit foggy and inhibited. With the way Gilbert spoke and the way he made Alfred feel like he mattered…

It wasn’t a surprise that Gilbert and him were kissing in the back of a cab. It wasn’t anything heavy, it still was confusing and awkward, as both of them were sort of drunk.

The man in the cab seemed to already know Gilbert, so he just drove quietly. He didn’t even pull out his wallet, as the man had mentioned something about calling him in the morning.

That made a little bit of sickness come up Alfred’s throat. He probably did this enough times that the man in the cab knew how to get his money back. Then again, Gilbert was handsome, and a sweet talker, so this… was something.

Gilbert held his face when he kissed him. He made sure to kiss him deep, and hard, and hold him tight against his body. Alfred only half paid attention, all he wanted was to screw him. But the way Gilbert did it, it was as if he was taking him in. Like he liked him.

Alfred felt wanted.

The house was nothing short of amazing. With large rooms and windows and large spaces. The furniture wasn’t exactly modern, but it was clean and it was aesthetically pleasing. Gilbert pushed him farther into the room, nipping his neck and huffing gently.

“I’d fuck you on the sofa, but I’m more old school,” Alfred actually laughed at that. His fingers traced his back and he made his body shiver.

Gilbert kissed him a little harder this time. Alfred fell onto his soft bed, sighing out at the pain at his back and the pain of cheating on his partner. But really… really, this was coming sooner or later.

“What are you thinking about?”

Alfred’s eyes opened and he saw Gilbert staring down at him. His smile was soft and his body was washed in a beautiful glow of the light outside. Alfred put his hands up to his cheeks, running his fingers over a long scar running over his right eye.

He hadn’t noticed that when they had been talking. Of course, he had been hiding behind fichus, drunk, and also on the left side of him.

Tan fingertips ran over the scar and Gilbert’s eyes fluttered closed. He kissed his hand, and his palm, and pressed more kisses onto his arm.

“I’m thinking… About my partner,”

Gilbert paused, his eyes growing a little dark. As if he was jealous.

How weird.

“In what way?”

“In a way that I’m breaking up with them tomorrow,” He whispered and pulled his hand back, unbuttoning his shirt and going to unbuckle his belt. Gilbert visibly relaxed, and he followed suit with the undressing.

There was a silence from Alfred as he finished undressing. The nakedness of himself was making his heart start to thud against his chest, and his body shiver at the cold air across his body. Gilbert stared down at him, his eyes calm and his face steady.

“Is this a fault of mine?”

“Somewhat. You showed me that I don’t need to degrade myself for someone who doesn’t even have a favorite drink in common.” He smiled as Gilbert gently kissed his neck, and shoulders.

“Why did you even date him?”

“Convenience. Pressure. Idiocy.” Alfred listed, and his eyes fluttered as Gilbert spread his legs, and gently put his fingers in places that Alfred barely touched.

“Well, that’s a bit sad,”

“Not really. I got to meet you.” He whispered, his breath hitching slightly as his fingers pressed into him. Gilbert kissed his lips, and he laughed.

“Really? Am I worth it?”

Blue eyes slowly opened, and Gilbert’s face grew a little confused to the look Alfred gave him. Alfred smiled, wrapping his arms around his neck, and kissing him.

“You’ve made me feel better in 6 hours than anyone has ever done in my entire life,”

There was something about the way that Alfred said that that made Gilbert’s fingers curl and made him dig his face into his neck. As if he cared for him more than he should.

Alfred didn’t know anything about this man besides his name. But he already trusted him with his life.

There was a quick mess of kisses, and Alfred felt Gilbert start to slide into him, slowly, carefully. He urged him on, whispering “I’m not a fucking virgin, asshole”, making him laugh and lift his hips.

He wasn’t, but then again, it’d been a long time since he’d had another person inside him. Gilbert was gentle, though. He waited as Alfred adjusted, because holy shit, he was big.

His eyes were already rolling into his head, and his lip was already a little red as he was biting himself. He tried to push down, only to let out a strangled moan, and have Gilbert pet his face.

“Hey, you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, shut up and move,” He whispered, and Gilbert stared for a little bit. Alfred had to look away from him, feeling his cheeks tinge and his body turn a little warmer.

“Now?”

“Yes,” He whispered, but then hissed as Gilbert began to move inside him. His face began to turn a little red, and his eyes crossed a little, feeling his cock start to press against his walls.

“Oh, Fuck!” Alfred let out a high pitched whine, and gripped Gilbert’s shoulders, wishing that he could give him as much pleasure as Gilbert gave him. But he was too drunk, and his dick was way too good.

Gilbert didn’t seem to mind, though, as he smiled at him. Raising Alfred’s hips, he began to move inside him, grunting at the tight walls and running his hand up his belly. Gilbert gently pinched his nipples and rubbed his chest, taking in Alfred like he was an art piece.

Too distracted by Gilbert’s thrusts, Alfred just put his hand in his mouth, letting out gentle moans, and sighing as his body moved up and down the bed. It felt so good to feel cared for, even if it was for a little bit.

Gilbert whispered things into his ear in another language, and he was sure that they were sweet. The little accents in the way he said them and the way he delivered them as if they were difficult to say assured Alfred this.

He wondered what he did to deserve such a nice guy paying attention to him.

Gilbert made the sexiest and darkest noises Alfred has ever heard. Deep in his throat and making Alfred wish that he could keep him here in the bed. That he could bring him home, or have Gilbert let him stay in his home. Just as long as he could continue this, and make him feel happy, and make him feel like he mattered.

Alfred whimpered, pulling at the sheets and rolling his hips as he began to go a little harder and a lot faster. Toes curling and his legs bouncing a little at Gilbert’s movements, Alfred was starting to whine.

“Almost—“ He whispered, pulling onto Gilbert’s locks, and tugging a little harder than intended. That got a deep, sultry moan in response, and Alfred pulled harder, starting to bite and dig his finger nails into his back and arms.

So he liked that?

“Fuck, don’t do that—“

Alfred ignored him, instead, biting down on his jugular a little harder, starting to put a permanent mark there. Gilbert hissed, about to warn him that he had something important to do tomorrow, when Alfred began to suckle on his adam’s apple, and instead of Gilbert telling him off, he got a loud moan.

“Oh, God fucking damn it,” He growled, pulling Alfred’s head back and marking him back. Alfred’s eyes rolled into his head and he bit his lip, smiling and letting out a gentle grunt. He shivered a little as he finished on his belly, and felt Gilbert above him gasp and follow suit.

They stayed like that for a little bit; Alfred covered in liquids and marked and scratched, but then again Gilbert didn’t look any better. Wrapping his arms around Alfred, he made sure to squeeze him and show him that he was still awake.

His body was completely drained of energy, so Alfred just limply smiled and his head rolled onto Gilbert’s shoulder. His eyes fluttered close, and he huffed angrily when Gilbert decided to pull out.

He felt drips of Gilbert’s liquids start to come out of him, but really, he was too tired to care. He was also still fucking plastered, so it was difficult for him to move or really think straight.

Gilbert brushed his fingers over Alfred’s lips and face, and the blond smiled, kissing his palms. There was a silence between them, Gilbert taking the opportunity to slide in beside him and pull up the sheets.

“I’m going to leave early tomorrow… so you might not see me…” Gilbert whispered, kissing his nose, and Alfred hummed, his eyes opening.

“Oh, boo. After a fuck like that, I’d expect at least a good morning kiss,” Gilbert snorted at Alfred’s little pout, bringing him into a kiss.

“We can do more than morning kissing…” Gilbert smiled at him, and Alfred had to smile at him.

That didn’t sound too bad.

 

* * *

 

When he woke up, Gilbert had been right. He was alone. But, that had been the second time he woke up. The first time…

Well, Alfred couldn’t really walk or talk right because of that time. He smiled, taking in a breath of Gilbert’s pillow, and finding his chest swelling in some sort of affection.

He took advantage of the fact that Gilbert’s tub had streams, making sure to hit every part of his aching and sore back. Of course that also meant cleaning up their… handy work, you could say.

All in all, the bath was fucking amazing. As he got out, dressing up and wiping away sleep, he realized that there was a large bowl set in front of the bed.

It had an assortment of foods, all still sort of warm, and he began to eat happily. A small knot on a tie said “I didn’t know what you wanted, so I just made whatever came to mind,” And it was signed with a very cute and fancy name.

Alfred raised his eyebrow as he chewed into a piece of toast, wondering why that name sounded familiar. And why the fancy, almost perfect calligraphy seemed to strike a nerve to his memories.

Shrugging, he took his things, ate the last morsel on the plate, and tried not to limp too much as he went to call a cab.

 

* * *

 

The meeting was in fifteen minutes, and Alfred was already starting to want to puke.

The heavy breakfast in his belly was starting to come up his throat. His leg bounced in his hand, and the portfolio in his lap was shivering.

The nice lady at the reception gave him a wary smile, as if warning him that if he doesn’t quit his shit, she’ll butcher him. He tugs on the scarf at his neck, tugging and then placing it back into place. Marks and hickies from last night are starting to turn a little purple, and honestly, he doesn’t mind.

It’s pretty cold outside, so he had an excuse for this.

“Is Mr.Vargas here?”

Mr.Vargas was probably the man that was going to do this. Another lady with a pinned skirt and hetero chromatic eyes ushered him in.

“Sit down you little shit, Grandpa is coming with the boss.”

Oh…

Alfred began to get even more nervous, as he didn’t know who the boss himself was. Honestly, he only knew that the man was the person who signed his checks.

Alfred suddenly stiffened. Footsteps neared around the corner, and as the woman set up his power point, and set up his stand, he realized where he knew the name Beilschmidt.

His eyes were wide, and he could actually feel the food he had eaten come up to his throat. He swallowed it down, and tried to calm his hands as they began to shake.

“Oh… Ohhh, no, no, no—“ He whispered to himself as the door opened, and he turned around to see—

“Well. Nice to get acquainted with you again, Alfred. Or should I call you, Mr. Jones…”

Alfred could see that Gilbert knew that he was nervous. He was close to crying, his face was turning red and his eyes looked anywhere but at Gilbert.

“You’ve met him before!” Mr.Vargas came out of nowhere, his big chocolate eyes wide, and he ran to Alfred taking him into a hug. That calmed him down a little, as Mr.Vargas was always such a sweetheart.

“Isn’t this guy the sweetest little thing you’ve met!”

Gilbert’s eyes looked different. The air around him was more executive, more mature, and nothing like the man that kissed his neck, and whispered things to him in German.

“… I could say that…” He whispered gently, getting a little closer to Alfred. Images of Gilbert sucking on his stomach passed through Alfred’s mind, and Gilbert smiled at him, as if knowing what he was thinking of.

Alfred was quiet as they all sat in their respective seats. Gilbert sat at the very opposite of him, his eyes calm and his body relaxed. Alfred stared at him a bit too long, and noticed that he was wearing his shirt up to the neck, and there was a small smudge of white on the cream colored shirt.

He blushed, turning away from the man and putting up the panels for the comics.

“So… We start off with our basic hero set up—“

 

* * *

 

After what seemed like hours dragged on, Alfred finally finished his power point on his comic. He was proud of his achievements, honestly, and as he set his clicker down, he smiled at the people in front of him.

Gilbert’s eyes bore into him, and he felt uncomfortable suddenly. He still saw that man that helped him, he still saw that man that kissed his cheek and told him things he didn’t understand, but appreciated.

This man in front of him was a man of power, and of wealth. This was Mr.Beilschmidt.

The man that woke him up with a kiss on his lips and another on his forehead was Gilbert.

“Romulus… Malvolia…”

Mr.Vargas jumped up at attention at his name. The woman with hetero chromatic eyes was going through the portfolio Alfred had made, looking impressed, but a call of her name made her turn to him.

“I would like to speak with Alfred alone, if you let me…”

Alfred’s stomach dropped to his knees, and he shook a little, feeling his eyes fill with tears. He wanted to be strong, he really did, but honestly after… having such an amazing night and having that night rip away his only chance at being somewhat happy…

It only made him want to throw up and break down.

“Alfred… You alright?” Gilbert appeared beside him and Alfred pulled away, wiping his eyes and coughing a little. He shook his head.

“I… I just… I just really want this, and now you’re going to reject me because of this, aren’t you?” He looked up at Gilbert, and saw … Gilbert. The soft red eyes full of care and warmth, and he relaxed.

“Honestly… I took them outside to ask for your forgiveness. Usually,… Uhm,” He coughed into his hand, scratching the back of his neck,” Usually, when the idea of giving thousands of dollars to someone comes up, I usually meet them before hand. At bars they frequent, and so on,”

Gilbert blushed red, crossing his arms and tugging the clasp on his suit. Alfred was staring at him in disbelief, feeling his stomach grow a little knotted.

“You mean you sleep with everyone, and then give them money?”

Gilbert’s eyebrows darted into his hairline and he looked distressed. He shook his head rapidly, and that nervous, unpolished type of person came out. Alfred was surprised there was such a difference between his personalities.

“Oh, God no, no. Don’t think that I am like that. No, You.. I don’t know, there’s something about you that I completely trusted and…”

He ran his fingers through his hair, and Alfred was wiping away more tears that were in his eyes. He was going to have a complete panic attack over this, and Gilbert was confessing something that he really did enjoy hearing.

He trusted him…

“… Look… Alfred,” He sighed out of his nose, taking the blond’s hands and kissing his knuckles gently. Alfred sniffled, and Gilbert touched his finger tips under the man’s eyes.

“Do you think less of me now? Because of what I said yesterday…” He whispered and looked down, making Gilbert raise his head and force him to lock eyes with him. Blue eyes were filled with tears and he looked so worried and sad.

“Do not say that, pretty boy. I actually… Think very highly of you. I can’t believe that you would trust someone so much, and really, I had seen your art before this. It’s pretty fucking amazing…”

He looked up at the power point, then back at Alfred.

“I would love to have your name published with us. You have a really sweet personality, and you’re very kind and warm, and you have such creative ideas. And I know you need a new life… so…”

Alfred whimpered at the compliments, feeling tears roll down his cheeks. He wasn’t used to being praised for something he wasn’t an expert on. He was getting there in his art skills, but this was… Amazing.

He stared at Gilbert as he pulled out his pen, and quickly signed a check. Alfred was surprised at the amount on there, and when it was handed to him, he didn’t even know what to do exactly.

“Here. For the beginning of the book, the copying, and so on. When we start selling is when you’ll make more money, and I’m hoping for a second volume,”

Alfred was sobbing know, and Gilbert was surprised to see Romulus open the door and smile at him. Alfred wrapped his arms around Gilbert, and pulled him in close, making the man gently pet his hair.

“First things first though…” He pulled him back, and pressed a kiss on Alfred’s forhead. Romulus seemed surprised, but smirked at Gilbert.

“We have got to get rid of that boyfriend of yours... We don’t want him in Germany when we start arranging publishers…”

Alfred’s laughter rang in the room, and he shook his head, wiping his face.

“Thank you…”

Alfred looked up at Gilbert, who stared at him with those soft eyes. He wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him gently and patting his back.

“Anything for you, pretty boy.”


End file.
